ChanBaek : Fanfic Writing Challenge (Try Out)
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: [READ NOTICE IN CHAPTER 3 FOR THIS TRY OUT] NOTICE NEXT EVENT PUBLISH AT DECEMBER 27
1. Chapter 1

**CHANBAEK : FANFIC WRITING CHALLENGE  
**

 **by #ChanBaekID**

.

.

.

Kali ini, #ChanBaekID memberikan tantangan kepada author ChanBaek yang ada di FFn untuk menulis fanfic ChanBaek sesuai dengan prompt yang disediakan. Apa itu prompt fanfic? Prompt fanfic bisa dikatakan ide dasar yang dipakai untuk menulis sebuah fanfic. Prompt fanfic bisa berupa 1 kata atau gabungan beberapa kalimat pendek. Tantangan prompt fanfic bisa dipakai untuk mengatasi writer block juga menumbuhkan mood dan mengembangkan kemampuan menulis fanfic terutama author newbie. Untuk challenge ini, ada 40 prompt fanfic dari 4 kategori sebagai berikut :

* * *

 **A. Word**

1\. Kucing -TAKEN-

2\. 05:06 AM -TAKEN-

3\. Sirius (bintang) -TAKEN-

4\. Helm -TAKEN-

5\. Supir Taksi -TAKEN-

6\. Disney -TAKEN-

7\. Putih -TAKEN-

8\. Online -TAKEN-

9\. Bola -TAKEN-

10\. Ember, genre : romance humor -TAKEN-

* * *

 **B. Quote**

1\. The best relationships usually begin unexpectedly (Hubungan yang baik biasanya dimulai dengan tidak terduga) -TAKEN-

2\. I miss you. The old you. The new one sucks (Aku merindukanmu. Dirimu yang lama. Dirimu yang baru menyebalkan) -TAKEN-

3\. When love is real, it finds a way (Ketika cinta itu nyata, maka dia akan menemukan jalannya) -TAKEN-

4\. If you love someone, you must be prepared to set them free (Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, kau harus siap untuk melepaskannya) -TAKEN-

5\. Silence is the most powerful scream (Diam adalah teriakan yang paling kuat) -TAKEN-

6\. I'm sorry. I forgot. I only exist when you need something (Maaf. Aku lupa. Aku hanya ada jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu) -TAKEN-

7\. I'm jealous of your last name, one day you should share it with me (Aku cemburu dengan nama akhirmu, suatu hari kau harus berbagi denganku -kalau dalam nama Korea, berarti marga-) -TAKEN-

8\. Not a million fights could make me hate you (Tidak berkali-kali pertengkaran bisa membuatku membencimu) -TAKEN-

9\. Distance never separates two hearts that really care (Jarak tidak pernah memisahkan dua hati yang saling peduli) -TAKEN-

10\. I turned out liking you more than i originally planned (Aku berbalik menyukai lebih dari yang sebelumnya aku rencanakan) -TAKEN-

* * *

 **C. Song Lyric**

1\. Us Against The World - Westlife -TAKEN-

Sometimes I feel like the world is against me. The sound of your voice that's what saves me. When we're together I feel so invincible (Kadang aku merasa dunia menentangku. Suaramulah yang menyelamatkanku. Saat kita bersama aku merasa tak terkalahkan)

2\. Come Back To Me - Utada Hikaru -TAKEN-

I wish that I could photoshop all our bad memories. Because the flashbacks won't leave me alone (Aku harap aku dapat merubah segala memori buruk milik kita. Karena masa lalu, tidak membiarkanku untuk sendiri)

3\. Dia Milikku - Yovie & Nuno -TAKEN-

Dia untukku, bukan untukmu. Dia milikku, bukan milikmu. Pergilah kamu, jangan kau ganggu. Biarkan aku mendekatinya. Kamu tak akan mungkin mendapatkannya. Karena dia berikan aku. Pertanda juga janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi

4\. Need You Now - Lady Antebellum -TAKEN-

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. (Sekarang jam 1.15 AM. Aku sendirian dan aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Aku bilang aku tidak akan menelfon tapi aku kehilangan kontrol dan aku membutuhkanmu sekarang)

5\. All Or Nothing - O Town -TAKEN-

You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there (Kau tahu aku berjuang untukmu tapi bagaimana aku berjuang untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak ada di sana)

6\. Pusing - Winner -TAKEN-

Aduh pusingnya kepalaku melihat kelakuan nakalmu. Apakah memang caramu. Perlahan-lahan mematikanku

7\. I Miss You But I Hate You - Slank -TAKEN-

Banyak usaha untuk menelpon kamu. Banyak pesan yang aku tinggalkan. Tapi di mana kamu aku nggak tahu. Jarang di rumah kebanyakan di jalan

8\. You're Not Sorry - Taylor Swift -TAKEN-

You had me crying for you honey. And it never would've gone away. You used to shine so bright. But I watched all of it fade (Kau membuatku menangis untukmu sayang. Dan ini tidak akan hilang. Kau biasanya terlihat bersinar terang tapi aku melihatnya semua pudar)

9\. Jetlag - Simple Plan -TAKEN-

What time is it where you are? Five more days and I'll be home. I keep your picture in my car. I hate the thought of you alone. I've been keepin' busy all the time. Just to try to keep you off my mind. Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy (Jam berapa ini, dimana kau. 5 hari lagi aku akan pulang. Aku masih menyimpan fotomu di mobilku. Aku benci memikirkan kau sendirian. Aku menyibukkan diriku setiap waktu. Hanya agar tidak memikirkanmu. Saat mengetahui zona waktu, itu membuatku gila)

10\. A Guy You Know - Shinhwa -TAKEN-

Yes I know, I may seem like a bad guy. I know that I'll be punished for my actions but look back at me, let go of his hand, hurry and leave him. Yes, I'm crazy, I'm completely insane. I know that you can feel the same way as I do. The place where you need to be is right next to me. Even through you got a boyfriend I don't care (Ya, aku tahu, aku terlihat seperti lelaki jahat. Aku tahu aku akan dihukum atas perbuatanku tapi lihatlah aku, lepaskan tangannya, cepat dan tinggalkan dia. Ya, aku gila, aku benar-benar gila. Aku tahu kau bisa merasakan yang sama seperti yang ku rasakan. Tempat seharusnya kau berada adalah di sampingku. Meski harus melewati kekasihmu aku tak peduli)

* * *

 **D. Scene**

1\. Baekhyun memakai kostum Rilakkuma -TAKEN-

2\. Chanyeol merusak mobil Baekhyun -TAKEN-

3\. Video tentang Baekhyun di public space (giant screen yang biasa buat iklan, biasanya di gedung) -TAKEN-

4\. Chanyeol seorang drummer dan Baekhyun seorang pianis -TAKEN-

5\. Chanyeol sebagai anak panti asuhan dan tuna rungu, Baekhyun sebagai ketua dewan mahasiswa -TAKEN-

6\. Baekhyun, pasangan Chanyeol, suka berkeliling dunia, sementara Chanyeol, tidak -TAKEN-

7\. Baekhyun merusak gitar kesayangan Chanyeol -TAKEN-

8\. Lamaran Chanyeol di bandara -TAKEN-

9\. Baekhyun ingin mendapat kejutan pernikahan seperti di video Maroon 5, Sugar -TAKEN-

10\. Anjing baru Baekhyun -TAKEN-

* * *

 **RULES**

1\. Pilih salah satu prompt di atas. Submit prompt pilihan kamu ke email : **chanbaekindonesia02 at gmail dot com** , dengan format :

 **\- Penname :**

 **\- Prompt : kode dan nomor diikuti prompt, misal A.3 Sirius  
**

 **Subjet : Accept Challenge**

2\. Ketentuan fanfic :

 **\- main cast ChanBaek**

 **\- shounen-ai/boys love/yaoi, NO GS, NO RATE M**

 **\- panjang oneshot dengan jumlah kata bebas**

 **\- genre bebas, kecuali yang sudah ditentukan**

 **\- ditulis dalam bahasa Indonesia baku  
**

3\. Fanfic dipost di akun FFn masing-masing, namun tetap harus mengirimkan fanfic yang dibuat ke #ChanBaekID lewat

 **\- email : chanbaekindonesia02 at gmail dot com**

 **\- subject : Fanfic Prompt**

Fanfic juga akan dipublish di blog #ChanBaekID

4\. Prompt yang sudah dipilih tidak bisa dipilih lagi. Jadi, siapa cepat, dia dapat

5\. Pemilihan prompt berakhir : **30 September 2015**

6\. Submit fanfic berakhir : **31 Oktober 2015**

* * *

 **Ada surprise gift dari #ChanBaekID setara uang 200.000**

* * *

Jika ada pertanyaan bisa ke :

 **\- email : chanbaekindonesia at gmail dot com**

 **\- LINE ID : deestacia**

.

.

.

SO, ARE YOU DARE TO ACCEPT OUR CHALLENGE?


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE**

.

.

.

Semua prompt sudah dipilih. Kami harap semua prompt dapat dibuat fanfic dan dipublish sebelum deadline. Tidak perlu membuat fanfic yang berat. Cukup yang ringan namun berkesan.

Prompt yang tidak dibuat fanficnya akan masuk ke daftar prompt di challenge selanjutnya. Kami berencana akan membuat event ini secara bertahap. Untuk menumbuhkan minat menulis fanfic terutama untuk author newbie, memperbanyak jumlah fanfic ChanBaek, menumbuhkan mood dan membantu mengatasi writer block author ChanBaek. Perlu ditekankan jika event ini lebih bersifat tantangan, bukan lomba.

Harap diperhatikan. Jika memilih lebih dari 1 prompt, maka fanfic yang dibuat harus sesuai dengan jumlah prompt yang dipilih. Tidak bisa digabung. Untuk pertanyaan lain, silahkan baca lebih dulu di chapter 2.

Perlu diingat bahwa fanfic harus dipublish sebelum tanggal 31 Oktober 2015 di akun FFn masing-masing atau bisa lewat akun FFn #ChanBaekID. Dan diharapkan untuk mengirimkan fanfic yang dipublish ke email #ChanBaekID : **chanbaekindonesia02 at gmail dot com** , dengan subjek : **Fanfic Prompt.** Terakhir, selamat mengembangkan ide cerita. Kami juga para readers menunggu karya kalian. Good luck

* * *

 **Regards**

 **#ChanBaekID**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTICE**

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah berpartisipasi di fanfic challenge ini. Total fanfic prompt yang disetor berjumlah : 17 fanfic. Detail judul dan nama author akan kami cantumkan di akhir notice ini.

Sangat disayangkan karena fanfic yang disetor kurang dari setengah dari total prompt padahal semua prompt diambil, tapi tidak masalah. Maka dari itu pula, surprise gift yang seharusnya diberikan kami simpan untuk event selanjutnya. Dan untuk prompt yang tidak ada fanficnya, akan dimasukkan di event selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa di event tahun depan.

Saat ini kami sedang mempersiapkan event fanfic bertahap yang akan dimulai awal tahun depan tepat tanggal 1 Januari. Di mana event ini memiliki hadiah yang bisa didapat di akhir event. Namun ada yang berbeda di event besok. Apa itu? Tunggu saja. Kami sedang mematangkan mekanismenya.

Sekian pemberitahuan dari kami. Terima kasih untuk semua yang berpartisipasi juga pembaca. Berikut kami cantumkan judul dan nama author fanfic prompt dari event ini (prompt - judul fanfic - author) :

* * *

 **Kucing – A Cat – keichila**

 **05:06 – Let's Run With Me – GitaaaGitz**

 **Helm – Catchy Cather – kacangpolongman**

 **Putih – B For C – JongTakGu88**

 **Bola – Akai Ito – Ilaalfi**

* * *

 **When love is real, it finds a way – When Love Is Real, It Finds A Way – Seo-ParkByun**

 **If you love someone, you must be prepared to set them free – Our Love – Misunnie**

 **Not a million fights could make me hate you – More Than That – GitaaaGitz**

 **Distance never separates two heart that really care – Meaningless Distance – Pupuputri**

* * *

 **Need You Now by Lady Antebellum – I Need You – Kkeynonymous**

 **You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift – Be Alright – Flybaek**

 **A Guy You Know by Shinhwa – A Guy You Know – Sebut Saja B**

* * *

 **Video tentang Baekhyun di public space – History Repeat Itself – Hyurien92**

 **Chanyeol seorang drummer & Baekhyun seorang pianis – Maybe – GitaaaGitz**

 **Chanyeol sebagai anak panti asuhan & tuna rungu, Baekhyun sebagai ketua dewan mahasiswa – We Are Getting Back Together - Just For KaiHun**

 **Baekhyun, pasangan Chanyeol, suka berkeliling dunia, sementara Chanyeol, tidak – How Could You? – Hhwhy**

 **Baekhyun merusak gitar kesayangan Chanyeol – I Had No Choice But To Love You – chaarisa**

 **Anjing baru Baekhyun – My Sweety Dog – Ryuu Yagami**

* * *

.

.

.

Hormat kami

#ChanBaekID


End file.
